


O Projeto do Filme

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bo Rhap Cast, Chrissie and Bo Rhap Cast, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, PODC, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Quando a acessoria do Queen decide aceitar a ideia de fazer um filme sobre a sua história, Chrissie May tem que lidar com essa nova situação, mas nesse processo acaba criando um vínculo especial com o elenco e revivendo algumas das suas memórias mais queridas (se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie)





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie.

Durante toda a trajetória do Queen, sem dúvida, os tempos mais calmos pra nós foram as últimas décadas. Como tudo na vida, a maneira de se produzir música mudou muito desde os primórdios da banda, o que afetou o jeito do Queen trabalhar. Ao invés dos tradicionais álbuns e turnês anuais, agora os meninos se concentravam em compôr menos canções, que eram lançadas como singles em plataformas online. E foi justamente nesse tempo mais calmo que a banda ficou um pouco mais... não desconhecida, mas saiu um pouco dos holofotes, já que outros artistas foram ganhando destaque, que Graham King propôs uma ideia inusitada a Jim Beach e a toda acessoria do Queen.

Graham, como fã assíduo do Queen, sabia muito bem que a banda estava próxima de completar quase 50 anos de sua formação, com Freddie, Brian, Roger e John, e achou o tempo perfeito pra fazer um filme sobre eles, sua música e sua carreira, nas próprias palavras dele, a história do Queen era simplesmente incrível, uma história de exemplo de superação que achava ser digna de ser mostrada ao mundo, mas é claro, ele queria a aprovação dos meninos pra isso.

Freddie foi o primeiro a se empolgar com a ideia, mas depois parou pra pensar um pouco. O Queen não tinha passado só por coisas boas, havia muitas coisas ruins também, coisas que ele preferia não reviver. Mas o intuito do filme era celebrar a banda, suas conquistas, mostrar aos desajustados e excluídos que eles podiam conquistar um lugar no mundo. Foram esses pensamentos que o convenceram a concordar com a proposta, mas ele não decidiria nada se John, Roger e Freddie não aceitassem também.

Eu mesma comecei a pensar se seria uma boa ideia ter uma grande e importante parte da minha vida retratada dessa forma. Como sempre, minha preocupação não passou despercebida por Brian.

-Me conta o que tá te perturbando, minha flor - ele me pediu com um sorriso compreensivo, antes de irmos dormir, dias depois de Graham King ter conversado conosco.

-Bri, o que você acha dessa história de filme? Eu sei que não é a primeira vez que discutimos sobre isso, mas... - parei um pouco, fazendo uma careta - vamos expor um pouco mais da nossa vida, sei que sempre fizemos isso durante toda a trajetória da banda, mas não tudo, e o filme, vai abordar umas questões pessoais, não vai? É isso que me preocupa, tem coisas que eu não queria que o público soubesse, até coisas boas, porque... nós temos direito a privacidade.

-Sim, sim, mas é por isso que nós vamos supervisionar tudo - Brian se sentou ao meu lado - é a nossa história, então temos direito de contá-la, e um filme geralmente adapta muita coisa e, ainda por cima, acho que certos pontos mais particulares não seriam necessários pra trama. Ah, e é claro que você vai dar sua opinião em tudo também, você sempre fez parte da história do Queen.

E ele terminou sua fala me envolvendo em seus braços, beijando minha bochecha.

-É, assim eu fico mais tranquila, e talvez, os roteiristas nem saibam das coisas que eu gostaria de deixar de fora... - murmurei, ainda pensativa, mas mais tranquila.

-Não se preocupe antes do tempo, Chrissie - Brian aconselhou mais uma vez - só vai dormir, meu amor e descanse essa sua cabecinha brilhante.

Apenas sorri, balancei a cabeça e segui seu conselho.

Depois que os meninos decidiram levar o projeto a frente, fui ficando mais relaxada, ainda mais por ter um acesso completo ao roteiro, e na minha humilde opinião, ele tinha o mais importante, a essência de quem os meus meninos eram. Além, é claro, de tocar em todos os fatos importantes da história da banda, e muita coisa mais pessoal e delicada realmente tinha ficado de fora, como minhas inseguranças, o tempo que Brian ficou hospitalizado e o tratamento complicado de Freddie.

Então, depois que o roteiro estava pronto, só nos restava aguardar a escalação do elenco o que me deixou muito curiosa. Essa não era uma parte que tínhamos muito controle ou experiência, apenas deixamos isso com os profissionais, sabendo que eles escolheriam atores que, antes de qualquer coisa, seriam respeitosos com o legado do Queen e dedicados para representar seus respectivos papéis.

Foi então que tivemos uma pequena reunião com a banda e com o elenco dos quatro principais atores. Era claro como Rami, Ben, Joe e Gwilym estavam nervosos, mas depois de um tempo, eles relaxaram, apenas ouvindo as histórias que os meninos tinham pra contar, já desejando sorte aos atores mais jovens na missão de interpretá-los.

Antes que fôssemos embora, vi Brian vindo até mim, com Gwilym ao seu lado.

-Chrissie, disse ao Gwil que eu queria te apresentar pessoalmente a ele - explicou meu marido - Gwilym Lee, permita-me te apresentar minha amada esposa.

-Sra. May, é um grande prazer te conhecer também, eu sei o quanto a senhora fez parte disso tudo, queria muito conversar com a senhora também, se for possível - disse o ator, que com certeza me assustava por ser praticamente igual ao meu marido, mas não foi só isso que me surpreendeu, pelo jeito ele sabia muito bem qual era a minha função nos bastidores da banda.

-Uau, isso é, bom, é um prazer conhecê-lo também sr. Lee, desculpe meu mau jeito, é que eu sempre trabalhei por trás dos holofotes do Queen, não pensei que tivesse noção do que faço - fui sincera, me afeiçoando a Gwilym muito facilmente - seria um prazer responder o que eu puder, do que você perguntar.

Ele apenas sorriu, um pouco sem graça, lisonjeado por estar ali conosco. Sabia bem como ele se sentia, muitos achavam que a banda era quase como deuses na terra, foi então que tive uma ideia pra mostrar que éramos bem comuns.

-Hã... - olhei pra Brian, deixando claro o que tinha em mente, e ele apenas assentiu, incentivando minha ideia - o que acha de jantar conosco, sr. Lee? Seria um prazer recebê-lo em nossa casa, poderíamos conversar melhor lá.

-É uma grande honra sra. May - sorriu Gwilym, um pouco surpreso - agradeço muito o convite.

-Então estamos combinados, Gwil - Brian colocou uma mão no ombro do ator, que se despediu de nós.

Assim, comecei a planejar o jantar.


	2. Parte 2

-Então eles vão mesmo fazer um filme? - perguntou Rory, puxando assunto comigo, chegando mais cedo que todos no dia do jantar em que a família conheceria Gwilym.

Jimmy ainda estava no trabalho enquanto Isaac estava na sala conversando com o avô.

-Pois é, eu me assustei no começo, mas até que estou me acostumando com a ideia - respondi a minha nora.

-Vai ser no mínimo um pouco estranho ver o papai e os tios mais jovens, bom, pelo menos não vão ser completamente idênticos, vai ser como... cantores cover, eu acho - Rory falou o que estava imaginando.

-Hã... Nem tanto assim, minha querida - deixei uma risadinha escapar - você vai ver quando conhecer o Gwilym, se ele já é idêntico ao Brian agora, imagina como vai ficar caracterizado.

-Sério? Agora fiquei mais ansiosa pra conhecê-lo - se animou Rory.

-Só espero que as meninas e o Jimmy não demorem muito pra chegar - falei, um pouco preocupada com o atraso dos meus filhos.

Surpreendentemente, Louisa foi a primeira a chegar, me dando um abraço exagerado só pra acalmar meu drama de sempre, segundo ela.

Emily veio logo em seguida, preocupada como eu, perguntando se eu precisava de ajuda com alguma coisa. E então veio Jimmy, cansado, mas animado e curioso.

-Não falta mais ninguém - disse em voz alta, depois de checar tudo - só o nosso convidado especial.

-E como ele é, mãe? - Jimmy perguntou.

-Muito gentil e educado, se deu bem com o seu pai de cara, e de uma forma inacreditável parece muito, mas muito com seu pai - resumi minhas impressões de Gwilym.

Quando o ator chegou, Brian fez questão de atender, o convidando a se sentar à mesa conosco. A expressão que Gwilym tinha no rosto me dizia que se sentia intimidado, e então senti a necessidade de fazer o meu melhor para que ele se sentisse bem.

-Gwilym, seja bem vindo, que bom que veio - eu disse sorrindo, apertando sua mão - deixa eu te apresentar pra família. Esses são meus filhos, do mais velho pra mais nova, Jimmy, Louisa e Emily. Essa é a Rory, esposa do meu Jimmy, filha do Roger também, e o Isaac, filho deles.

-Prazer em conhecê-los, obrigado por me receberem - disse Gwilym, depois das apresentações.

Então jantamos e em seguida vieram as perguntas que o sr. Lee estava ansioso pra fazer.

-Se não se importa, sra. May - ele se dirigiu a mim e senti uma pontada de ciúmes de Brian - pode me contar como vocês se conheceram? Mesmo que o filme não aborde muito disso, é que... Bom, a senhora sempre esteve muito presente desde o começo da banda e o que a senhora me contar pode me ajudar a desmistificar umas coisas sobre a figura pública do Queen, de como os fãs os veem, e como vocês realmente são, desculpa se eu ofender alguém...

-Não, não de modo nenhum - eu o assegurei - sei que tem muito respeito perguntando algo assim e é uma história que eu gosto de contar, e tem tantos detalhezinhos que eu acho que vão te ajudar...

-Espera meu amor, antes que comece a contar alguma coisa, eu tive uma ideia - Brian se levantou de repente, indo buscar algo que eu praticamente já sabia o que era.

-Ah não, lá vai ele de novo... - lamentou Louisa.

-Isso é só mais uma coisa típica do Brian - esclareci, quando Gwilym fez uma cara de espanto.

Meu marido voltou com o precioso álbum de fotos da família, a maioria delas tirada por Brian, com a velha câmera que ganhou de Sir Harold.

-Tinha que trazer as fotos? - eu reclamei, com uma mão na testa.

-Mas é claro que sim, pra ilustrar melhor, não fica assim, meu amor, no fundo você também gosta delas - Brian tentou me consolar.

-Tudo bem então - acabei ignorando, já acostumada com o jeito empolgado do meu marido, e me concentrando na minha história.

Deixei que Brian abrisse o álbum, folheando-o, procurando a foto mais antiga de nós dois juntos, pouco depois de começarmos a namorar. Estávamos no apartamento dele, sentados um do lado do outro. Brian acariciava meu ombro esquerdo com uma mão, e segurava minha mão direita com a sua esquerda. Minhas bochechas estavam coradas, mas meu sorriso era radiante, e o de Brian, era aquele que eu sempre amava.

Olhamos pra foto juntos, com Gwilym percebendo pra onde estava focado o nosso olhar. Ele sorriu ao ver a foto.

-Tudo começou por causa de uma amiga minha, a Jo, ela era minha colega de quarto - fui lembrando e contando - ela namorava o Roger na época e me convidou pra ver um show do Smile, eu confesso que não queria ir muito não, nunca fui de gostar de sair, mas o próprio Roger me convenceu e eu fui, e foi nesse show que eles fizeram na minha faculdade que eu vi o Brian pela primeira vez. Eu confesso que o que me chamou atenção foi o cabelo dele caindo nos olhos enquanto ele tocava.

Eu ri baixinho com meu próprio comentário, o que deixou Brian meio espantado.

-Nunca me contou isso - apontou ele e eu dei de ombros.

-Não era uma coisa tão relevante assim - argumentei - mas pro seu consolo, eu também fiquei impressionada com o jeito que você tocava, isso eu cheguei a te falar uma vez, Bri, então depois do show, nós fomos jantar todos juntos, e eu estava com tanta vergonha de sair com esses rapazes que eu tinha acabado de conhecer, que eu fiquei bem quietinha, mas eu reparei no Brian olhando pro céu, até demais, aí um pouco depois tivemos a oportunidade de conversar. Como ele só ficava olhando pro céu, achei que ele queria ser astronauta.

-Não só você, mãe - Emily apontou - acho que eu e meus irmãos pensamos nisso alguma vez na nossa vida.

-Anote aí Gwilym, o velho tio Brian sempre foi e ainda é fascinado pelo universo - Rory deu a dica.

-É, disso eu sei, fiquei sabendo sobre a pesquisa com a NASA sobre a exploração de Plutão - Gwilym completou - mas se não se importam, o que aconteceu depois sra. May?

-Bom... - eu tive que sorrir pelo interesse dele - nós conversamos sozinhos por um momento, sobre Doing All Right e sobre o futuro, aliás, essa música é uma das minhas preferidas do Queen até hoje, e colocávamos a Louisa pra dormir com essa música, mas enfim, antes de nós nos despedirmos naquela noite, Brian pediu meu telefone e foi aí que ficamos umas semanas, quase uns dois meses eu acho, se falando pelo telefone, foi assim que nós nos tornamos amigos. Até que ele me chamou pra sair, só nós dois...

Fiz uma pausa, me encantando com aquela memória, olhando pra Brian, o autorizando a continuar.

-Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, sério, tinha passado as últimas semanas sem pensar em outra coisa a não ser na Chrissie, aí eu criei coragem e planejei o nosso encontro - Brian falou e todos estavam atentos o ouvindo.

-Espera pai, não foi nessa noite que surgiu o beijo de boa sorte? - Emily perguntou.

-Beijo de boa sorte? - Gwilym soou confuso e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

-Foi, foi sim - Brian assentiu - e eu fiquei tão contente com isso, foi tão espontâneo e tão doce e... bem, o que acontece é que Chrissie me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de começarmos o show daquela noite, eu disse que isso poderia me dar sorte, eu tava certo, nunca subo num palco sem esse beijo, é claro que teve uns shows que a Chrissie não estava com a gente devido circunstâncias diferentes, mas eu sempre faço questão disso.

-E eu não sei? - tive que rir, mas sentia as bochechas corarem enquanto ouvia meu marido falar sobre isso - bom, continuando, nós fomos a Hyde Park ver as estrelas, é a coisa mais simples do mundo, mas é simplesmente lindo pra mim, eu nunca fui de ser muito exigente com nada, sabe...

-Ah tá, aham - Louisa cruzou os braços, um pouco indignada.

-Lou, nós somos exceções porque afinal ela é nossa mãe - Jimmy me deu uma forcinha, como sempre.

-Então, como sua mãe dizia, Louisa - Brian chamou a atenção dela brincando - foi naquela noite que eu me abri, contei como me sentia a ela, e felizmente (nisso ele olhou pra mim) você gostava de mim também, da mesma maneira.

-E eu ainda gosto, e eu amo até hoje - falei numa voz melosa - foi quando nós começamos a namorar, namoramos uns dois anos, e aí veio o pedido de casamento.

-Foi um pedido e tanto, essa é uma das histórias que eu conheço - disse Gwilym.

-Nossa, como eu fiquei nervosa nos dias antes do pedido - pus as mãos no rosto ao me lembrar - esse homem estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim, e não me contava de jeito nenhum! O Roger sabia, o John e o Freddie também, comecei a desconfiar que as meninas também deviam saber, mas não sabiam, não, e aí quando os meninos pararam o show e o Brian me pediu pra subir no palco, eu achei que ia ter um treco.

-E eu também, fiquei com medo de ela ir embora, de nunca mais querer falar comigo, de eu ter estragado tudo porque fui ouvir o conselho dos meus amigos - Brian foi dizendo - mas aí ela veio, e eu fiz questão de não falar no microfone uma coisa que era só entre eu e ela, ela ia ficar ainda mais constrangida, mas todo mundo entendeu que eu tinha pedido ela em casamento e ela aceitou.

Eu apontei a foto que Freddie tinha tirado quando Brian me pediu em casamento, tinha sido meio de longe, mas dava pra ver claramente a nossa silhueta, um de frente pro outro.

-Pois é, e então nos casamos no ano seguinte - continuei a história, passando a página do álbum, procurando uma no dia do nosso casamento, mostrando a Gwilym, eu e Brian estávamos olhando um pro outro - isso aqui foi na casa do Jim, na época não tinha como alugar um salão, e ele cedeu a casa.

-Tá aí outra coisa importante, a gente teve uma origem humilde - Brian recordou - a gente passou por muitos apertos até conseguir uma vida mais estável.

-E vocês sempre estiveram juntos - Gwilym estava admirado - até hoje.

-É... - eu suspirei - nem sempre foi fácil, eu... passava um pouco pela minha cabeça que um dia os meninos seriam uma banda famosa, mas nada te prepara pra lidar com a fama, é uma coisa que eu fui aprendendo ao longo do tempo.

-Mas agora você tira de letra, meu amor, desde o começo, você sempre lidou bem com isso - Brian me elogiou.

-Não, nem tanto, você sabe né? - eu respondi, sabendo que ele sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando - mas sim, hoje é muito mais fácil.

Vi Gwilym estar atento naquele trecho da conversa, como se fizesse uma pequena nota mental, percebendo que tocamos num assunto delicado.

-Então... - ele voltou a falar - a senhora conhece bem as manias e características do sr. May, e eu notei algumas delas, mas o que mais se destaca disso tudo pra senhora?

-Pergunta perspicaz, Gwilym - Brian riu um pouco nervoso, mas não estava bravo - cada um aqui tem alguma coisinha pra dizer sobre mim, e eu acho que uma opinião de fora conta mais pra saber quem eu sou.

-Já tá aí uma característica, ele é muito filósofo - Louisa disse de cara.

-Preocupado e dramático - Emily falou sem graça.

-A senhorita também é assim - rebateu o pai dela com delicadeza - de onde você acha que herdou isso?

-Tá, deixa eu consertar - Jimmy se ofereceu - meu pai é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e pacientes que eu conheço. E mãe, acho que é sua vez.

-Hã... Acho que a principal característica do Brian como músico é... - olhei pro meu marido e vi que ele estava com um pouco de medo - metódico, muito metódico, perfeccionista que só, ah e se tiver uma ideia de repente, para tudo pra anotar, até quando ele tá doente, e o jeito dele de tocar, muito concentrado, que ele nem percebe que deixa a boca meio aberta, e as caretas de empolgação também. Mas ele toca com a alma, de coração mesmo, mesmo ele sendo astrofísico, o que é outra parte muito essencial do Brian, mas ser guitarrista também, é uma grande parte de quem ele é. E como pessoa é doce, compreensivo, amável, e brilhante, um pouco inseguro, mas eu também sou, mas meu Bri não tem medo de encarar os desafios quando precisa. E é sempre tão atencioso comigo, com as crianças, que não são mais crianças, é o melhor marido do mundo, o amor da minha vida inteira...

Trocamos um olhar apaixonado e estava prestes a beijá-lo, mas...

-Mãe, não! - Louisa protestou.

Seu pai deu um sorriso travesso pra ela e me beijou mesmo assim.

-Desculpa por isso, Gwilym - ouvi Isaac dizer - outra coisa que eles fazem muito.

-Sem problemas - o autor riu baixinho, aprovando a demonstração de afeto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consigo escrever Brian e Chrissie sem ser fofos, é impossível, mesmo, e é emocionante relembrar algumas das minhas partes favoritas de PODC, e gente, eu tive uma ideia muito louca enquanto tava escrevendo esse capítulo e queria saber a opinião de vocês. O que acham de Gwilym x Louisa? Vale a pena eu investir ou não? Bom, é isso, té mais ver!


	3. Parte 3

Depois da nossa típica demonstração pública de afeto que sempre deixava nossos filhos sem graça, não importasse a idade deles, Brian continuou mostrando o álbum a Gwilym. Havia muitas fotos de bastidores de shows, encontros com fãs, e as fotos em que tinha sido pega de surpresa. Meu marido parou pra contar a história da foto da primeira vez que fomos ao Brasil. Eu estava sentada na foto, no banco do avião, lendo minhas pesquisas sobre o país e a cidade que o Queen se apresentaria. 

-Essa eu vi no Instagram - contou Gwilym - aquele post com as fotos comparando a senhora nos dias de hoje com essa aqui...

-É, está vendo? - sorri para o ator - nunca deixei o meu posto.

Tinha certeza que Gwilym ficaria muito mais tempo conosco se já não estivesse tão tarde. Ele se despediu do resto da família, e eu e Brian o levamos até a saída.

-Foi muito bom, tudo que contaram, me ajudou de verdade - ele disse agradecido - e... se não se importam que eu diga, o relacionamento de vocês é... muito lindo.

-Ah obrigada - eu fiquei constrangida - foi um prazer recebê-lo aqui, pode voltar quando quiser, é mais que bem vindo pra isso.

-Talvez eu precise, pra tirar mais dúvidas - Gwilym riu - obrigado de novo.

-Nos vemos em breve, Gwil - Brian disse - tchau.

-Tchau - Gwilym se despediu e saiu, e com certeza a visita dele me ajudou a me deixar mais calma sobre o filme.

Falando no filme, continuamos com o processo de acompanhar sua produção. O próximo passo seria a leitura do roteiro, basicamente os atores leriam juntos suas falas, era como um ensaio pra uma peça, mas era uma maneira de eles começarem a se familiarizar com suas falas e uns com os outros, com a história que contariam. Eu e os meninos estávamos ali como uma pequena plateia silenciosa, só assistindo e supervisionando tudo discretamente.

Muito do roteiro tinha sido escrito das nossas memórias, e de informações que a mídia e alguns livros continham, mas vendo os atores lerem coisas que realmente passamos, me deixava com uma sensação, no mínimo estranha, ainda achava um pouco impressionante outras pessoas trazerem à tona coisas que tínhamos passado, embora de uma maneira ligeiramente diferente.

A maneira como Gwilym, Rami, Ben e Joe oscilavam as vozes, numa maneira de simular e emular os meninos era de se espantar, principalmente Gwilym no meu caso, e os pequenos trejeitos de Freddie que Rami tinha começado a tentar imitar, se arriscando com certo receio. Depois da leitura, eu o vi cumprimentar a todos, com uma certa pressa de ir embora. Freddie quis ir até ele, mas eu não deixei.

-Percebeu o que ele está passando? - relembrei meu velho amigo - sabe bem o que é isso.

-É por isso que eu queria ir lá ajudá-lo - Freddie me respondeu, com sinceridade.

-Eu sei, mas talvez seja melhor dar um tempo primeiro - recomendei, e ele me entendeu. 

Um pouco depois, Rami acabou voltando, ainda meio que perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Se tinha uma coisa que eu tinha notado sobre ele era o quanto era tímido. Por mais que fosse um ator, por trás das câmeras, ele era um tanto retraído e calado, e ainda assim, só por ler o roteiro tinha se saído muito bem, com certeza ele devia estar muito nervoso e se sentindo sob pressão por interpretar Freddie, tarefa essa que eu sabia muito bem que não era nada fácil.

Como sempre, me preocupei com o estado de Rami e fiz o que achei melhor para ajudá-lo no momento. Não tinha certeza se ele gostava de chá, mas ofereci assim mesmo.

-Oh... - Rami me olhou surpreso - obrigado, Sra. May.

-Não tem de quê - respondi com delicadeza - está tudo bem, Rami?

-Ah sim, eu só... - ele hesitou um pouco, escolhendo suas próximas palavras - me emocionei um pouquinho, e fiquei com medo de não ter me saído tão bem quanto o sr. Mercury esperava...

-Ah, por favor, não pense assim - eu o compreendi na hora - eu te garanto que Freddie está orgulhoso de você, você fez seu melhor hoje, todos temos certeza disso, e não se preocupe, meu amigo pode parecer exigente e exagerado, mas acredite, ele não é assim. Toda a extravagância é só um mecanismo exterior, só o lado artista dele, mas por dentro, ele é um ser humano de coração enorme, gentil, e sensível. Lembre-se disso, e não tenha medo da opinião dele, tenho quase certeza que ele vai te dizer a mesma coisa. E eu entendo seu nervosismo, também sou assim, mas se eu fosse você, contava essas preocupações ao Freddie, garanto que ele vai te entender. 

-Obrigado de novo - Rami deu um sorriso tímido, mas também de alívio, eu costumava sorrir muito daquela forma.

Foi então que deixei Freddie conversar com o jovem Malek, e agora os dois estavam mais à vontade com toda essa situação. Meu velho amigo não se importava de ser imitado ou interpretado, com todos seus trejeitos e manias, e Rami viu que sua interpretação não ofendia Freddie de jeito nenhum, ao contrário, meu amigo se sentia honrado.

Antes que eu fosse embora, Lucy veio até mim, e descobri que ela também tinha suas dúvidas.

-Eu entendo porque a Mary não quis se envolver no filme, mas será que a senhora não poderia me contar um pouco sobre ela? - perguntou a atriz, com todo cuidado para não ofender a mim ou a minha velha amiga, era uma característica que todos do elenco tinham, e eu estava mais que feliz por eles serem assim.

-Ah, você interpretou ela muito bem, só pela leitura percebi isso - assegurei a Lucy - Mary sempre foi muito meiga, compreensiva, paciente, e até um pouco divertida às vezes, ela fazia uma gracinha aqui e ali.

-Mesmo? - Lucy ficou surpresa.

-É, é sim - assenti me lembrando - e ela sempre apoiou a carreira dos meninos, sempre foi mais segura que eu quanto a isso, no sentido de que lidava bem melhor que eu no começo, com a fama deles. É claro que quando ela se separou de Freddie foi complicado pra ela, mas eles nunca deixaram de se amar, entende? Eles tem uma conexão inquebrável até hoje.

-Obrigada, ajudou muito sra. May, fico feliz que tenha gostado do jeito que interpretei a Mary - a jovem sorriu.

-Acredite, você está no caminho certo - garanti a Lucy.

Assim, os meninos do elenco continuaram seu trabalho, e deixamos o restante dos detalhes do filme para serem cuidados por Graham King e Dexter Fletcher. As partes em que os meninos estavam mais envolvidos eram as que tinham músicas e shows, o que fez com que eu também estivesse presente quando eles gravassem essas cenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagino que o Rami ia se sentir assim se o Freddie estivesse presente no set do filme, eu acho o Rami tímido e fiquei pensando que nesse universo ele faria amizade com a Chrissie justamente por isso. Até mais!


	4. Parte 4

O próximo grande passo no processo de se fazer o filme finalmente começou com a gravação das cenas e, decidiram justamente, começar com o Live Aid.

Achei a ideia estranha, e certamente um grande desafio para os atores, mas tinha fé que eles conseguiriam encarar essa missão com maestria.

Eu e Brian chegamos juntos ao set que estava em menor escala que o Wembley verdadeiro, mas o palco que reproduziram era exatamente igual como eu me lembrava. Só essa pequena percepção me deixou surpresa.

A equipe nos mostrou mais detalhes do palco e, um tempo depois, fomos até os camarins, ver os meninos do elenco.

Levei outro susto imediato. Joe e Ben ainda estavam finalizando sua caracterização, mas era incrível como eles estavam idênticos a John e Roger, principalmente o Joe. Era como se eu visse a versão mais jovem dele.

-Sra. May? - perguntou Joe com cuidado, e embora estivesse preocupado, percebi que se segurava para não rir, Mazzello tinha um riso muito fácil, estava na cara que estava se divertindo muito fazendo o filme - está tudo bem?

-Desculpa o meu choque e a minha cara de boba, é só que é realmente de se espantar como você é igualzinho ao John - respondi rindo, mostrando pra ele que estava tudo bem ele rir também.

-Você ia rindo, não ia cara? - Ben entregou o colega - só você mesmo, não é Joe?

-Desculpa - Joe disse meio acanhado.

-Olha, está tudo bem, imagino como minha cara deve ter ficado, bem cômica, e eu entendo vocês rirem, não me importo, de verdade - remediei.

-Mas eu me importo, sra. May - insistiu Ben, um pouco mais cortês.

-Sem problemas, senhores - disse novamente - aliás, Roger riria de uma situação dessa.

-Mesmo? - Ben ficou surpreso - tá aí algo que eu não vou me inspirar.

-Gentileza sua, Ben - tive que sorrir diante de tamanho cavalheirismo - não se preocupem, mesmo, só vim desejar boa sorte e bom trabalho.

-Obrigado - disseram eles ao mesmo tempo e eu os deixei pra terminar de se arrumar.

Se eu tinha reagido daquele jeito a Joe, teria que me preparar pra não me assustar com Gwilym. Mas nada do que eu fizesse adiantaria alguma coisa pra evitar isso.

Antes de ver como Gwil estava, encontrei com Brian no meio do caminho, e ele estava meio abalado.

-Bri, tudo bem? - perguntei de imediato.

-Tá, tá sim é só que... sério, o Gwil, é como se o meu eu do passado tivesse pegado a TARDIS e viajado até o presente - explicou meu marido com certo espanto.

-Bela colocação... - murmurei em resposta, me espantando antes mesmo de ver Gwilym.

Foi aí que eu fui até o camarim dele e realmente fiquei chocada.

-Oi, sra. May - ele disse despretenciosamente, sem ter noção do meu estado - que bom que veio nos ver. Sra. May?

-Des... Desculpa Gwil, é que... Meu Deus! - eu falei em voz alta, sentindo a emoção surgir, lembrando da época em que Brian era igualzinho a como Gwilym estava agora, e tarde demais, as benditas lágrimas vieram.

-Sra. May, eu... - o pobre ator olhou pra Brian, pedindo ajuda.

-É que você assim me trouxe tantas memórias emocionantes - eu o ajudei - eu lembrei do dia do Live Aid, de quando vim dar um oi pros meninos antes do show, e eles estavam tão nervosos, e você... Tá igual ao Brian aquele dia, desculpa por essa reação toda, você viu como minhas meninas tem razão? Eu sou dramática e chorona.

-É compreensível sra. May, não se sinta mal por isso - Gwilym me entendeu.

-Obrigada, meu querido - sorri, enxugando as lágrimas - vou parar de atrapalhar você.

-Não, imagina, não está atrapalhando - ele foi gentil comigo mais uma vez.

Nós o deixamos e então nos posicionamos na frente do set, prontos pra acompanhar as gravações. Brian me deixou por um instante, só pra tirar umas fotos dos rapazes e desejar sorte de novo, pouco depois, voltou ao meu lado.

Era impressionante o que eu estava presenciando, era como voltar no tempo, de verdade, cada gesto, cada detalhe, cada pequena coisa que fez parte do show daquele dia estava ali, sem tirar nem por. Olhar pra Rami era como ver Freddie mais jovem, e, além disso, toda emoção que senti naquele dia, veio novamente ao meu coração.

Tentei chorar discretamente, pra que os rapazes não se perturbassem com a minha reação outra vez. Brian me olhou de relance, preocupado, mas ele apenas me puxou pra mais perto dele, e eu fiquei ali, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e assistindo os rapazes.

-Desculpa eu ser manteiga derretida de novo - murmurei pra Brian.

-Sem problemas, minha flor - ele me deu seu sorriso mais bondoso - também não acha que estamos todos revivendo o passado? Dá uma olhada no pessoal.

Um pouco mais afastados de nós, vi John, Freddie e Roger. Mercury e Taylor estavam quase desabando como eu e Deacon disfarçava as lágrimas, mas sim, todos nós estávamos emocionados.

Uns dias depois, eu voltei ao set, acompanhando principalmente as cenas que os rapazes gravavam no estúdio, um dos processos que eu sempre gostei de acompanhar, quando uma das atrizes veio conversar comigo. A reconheci de imediato, a sua semelhança comigo também me assustava, só podia ser Leila Crerar, que interpretaria a mim no filme.

-Oi, sra. May - disse ela - espero não estar te atrapalhando nem nada, mas só queria dizer um oi e...

-Não precisa ter receio, pode falar - a encorajei, sendo compreensiva.

-É que não tive coragem de abordá-la, sei o quanto a senhora é reservada, e eu preferi deixá-la à vontade - ela se explicou - mas eu a estava observando enquanto visitou o set, me inspirando no que percebi da senhora, e depois de tudo que estudei a seu respeito, só queria dizer que a admiro muito, é muito lindo seu companheirismo com seu marido e a banda.

-Poxa vida, eu... Obrigada, muito obrigada Leila - eu fiquei comovida por ela me entender - eu também te admiro por respeitar minha discrição, eu realmente sou quietinha e preocupada.

-E é bem assim que eu estou me preparando pra atuar no filme, espero que goste - Leila estava animada.

-Oh sim, eu vou, eu te garanto que você captou bem a minha essência - sorri pra ela, e desejei um bom dia de trabalho a ela, pensando que escalaram a atriz perfeita pra ser eu.

Continuamos a acompanhar outras cenas de show, como a apresentação no Madison Square Garden, o Rock in Rio e as turnês no Japão e nos Estados Unidos. Depois de alguns problemas com o antigo diretor do filme, Fletcher tomou a direção de tudo e, depois dos conflitos resolvidos e das gravações finalizadas, finalmente o filme entrou em pós-produção, estando cada vez mais perto de vermos o resultado final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, eu também ia fazer igual o Joe vendo a cara de espanto da Chrissie, mas eu entendo ela, é tanta emoção que não dá pra segurar. Bom, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último (estou ouvindo um "aaaahhh" ?) mas sem pânico, tenho muitas outras ideias pra esse universo. Até a próxima!


	5. Parte Final

A premiere de Bohemian Rhapsody (o filme, não a música), aconteceu em Londres, numa noite agradável de novembro de 2018.

Mas antes que a noite chegasse, acordei naquele dia muito preocupada, nervosa como sempre que os meninos tinham um evento a ser atendido. Não demorei muito pra decidir o que vestir, usaria um vestido amarelo, não muito chamativo, apesar de ser uma cor vibrante, pra combinar com os pôsteres predominantemente amarelo e roxo. E mais uma vez, coloquei o meu colar da Red Special.

Eu acabei esperando Brian ficar pronto depois de que eu tinha me arrumado tão rápido. Eu fiquei de pé assim que o percebi descendo as escadas, e não dava pra conter o meu sorriso, o meu suspiro, ao vê-lo todo elegante daquele jeito.

-Está pronta Chrissie? - perguntou ele.

-Só estava te esperando - respondi e fomos saindo.

Antes de deixarmos nossa casa, liguei pra Louisa, me certificando de que ela já estava a caminho. Dos meus três filhos, com certeza ela era a mais enrolada. Tínhamos combinados que chegaríamos todos juntos se possível, toda a família May, e de um jeito ou de outro, ficamos dependendo dela pra isso.

Chegando perto do teatro, suspirei profundamente, me preparando pra encarar milhares de flashes e o tapete vermelho. Brian segurou minha mão, sabendo bem o que eu estava sentindo.

-Não vou soltar da sua mão nem sair do seu lado por nada, prometo - ele me assegurou, sorrindo pra mim e me beijando rapidamente.

E assim, nós descemos, passando por toda essa maratona, encontrando com Jimmy, Rory e Isaac, e Emily e Louisa no caminho. Nos juntamos pra tirar umas fotos juntos, e Brian só deixou o meu lado pra tirar fotos do lado do elenco. Insistiram muito pra que Gwilym tirasse uma foto com toda nossa família, o que eu achei fofo. O ator se posicionou entre Brian e Louisa, e depois disso, se deu outro processo demorado, as entrevistas.

A maioria dos repórteres se dirigiu a Freddie, e alguns falaram com Roger, John e Brian mais por educação. Estava acostumada com isso, Freddie sempre foi o mais popular de todos eles, mesmo sem intenção.

Foi então que me surpreendi, uma repórter se dirigiu diretamente a mim, e imediatamente me ajeitei na postura do que chamava de "esposa do guitarrista do Queen".

-Chrissie, com certeza você já participou de muitos shows do Queen, acompanhando a banda e tudo mais. Como é ver um filme sobre eles? Certamente, é diferente, não? - a repórter jovial usou um tom descontraído e informal.

-Sim, sim, muito diferente - assenti - os shows sempre emocionam e causam essa conexão dos fãs com a banda através da música, mas o filme aborda mais que a música e os shows, como Brian, John, Roger e Freddie são como pessoas, o que muitos podem confundir com o lado artista deles.

Meu marido assentiu aprovando minha resposta, e vi que a repórter ficou ligeiramente impressionada com o que eu disse.

-Eu tenho que perguntar - ela retomou como se nada tivesse acontecido - você tem sido vista durante muito tempo com o colar que está usando hoje à noite, ele é uma réplica da guitarra do Brian?

-Ah, é - olhei pro pingente automaticamente - minha própria versão da Red Special, esse pingente vem de uma coleção antiga lançada nos anos 90, e eu realmente amo ele, é o meu jeito de manter o Brian por perto.

-É realmente adorável - concordou a repórter - vou deixar vocês aproveitarem o evento. Tenham uma boa noite.

-Boa noite - dissemos juntos e entramos para o teatro.

Como sempre, nossos lugares de honra estavam marcados e toda família, não só os May, mas a família Queen que formamos ao longo dos anos, estavam ali, sentados pertinho um do outro.

A fanfarra da Fox que eu conhecia de tantos outros filmes que tinha assistido, agora estava diferente graças a Roger e Brian, que gravaram uma versão nova cheia de seu estilo de tocar bateria e o som único da Red Special. Logo me emocionei só de ouvir "Somebody to Love" abrindo o filme, com todos os detalhes dos preparativos do Live Aid em destaque. E aí, comecei a embarcar naquela história, tão ligada com a minha, acompanhando os meus meninos, em tantos contratempos, idas e vindas, só de vê-los naquela versão mais jovem tão bem representada pelos atores, me trouxe tantas memórias, que até mesmo em cenas mais comuns, lá estava eu me desmanchando em lágrimas, entrecortadas por risos nas partes engraçadas. Gostei como deram ênfase em caçoar de "I'm in love with my car", era uma coisa que sempre fazíamos, e Roger aprovou para o filme.

Minha versão no filme apareceu em algumas cenas específicas que eu havia aprovado por respeitar minha privacidade, eu e Veronica conversando antes do primeiro show dos meninos, o aniversário de Freddie, vendo os meninos gravando "Killer Queen" nos estúdios da BBC, eu numa festa de Freddie e na gravação de "We Will Rock You", eu e as meninas comentando sobre nossas crianças e uma cena que me comoveu um pouco, eu e Jim Beach conversando sobre o sucesso dos meninos e como isso afetava Freddie. No pouco que eu, representada por Leila, apareci, podia perceber sua conexão com Gwilym interpretando Brian, bem nos moldes da vida real, o que me deixou contente. 

A pior parte pra mim foi ver Freddie sob pressão, deprimido, abatido ao contar sobre sua doença e a reação dos meninos. Deitei a cabeça no ombro de Brian, em busca de conforto. Meu marido me entendeu, como sempre, acariciando minhas costas. Só assim consegui me recuperar um pouco pra conseguir assistir o Live Aid, o que era ainda mais incrível.

Eu tinha visto aquele show ao vivo em 1985, tinha acompanhado as gravações do filme, e agora testemunhava o resultado final. Era lindo, simplesmente lindo, a mesma cumplicidade que existia entre Roger, John, Freddie e Brian transparecia em Ben, Joe, Rami e Gwilym, durante todo o filme e principalmente naquele grande ato final. Acho que foi mais por isso que chorei no final do filme, por saber que, apesar de tudo, nossa família permanecia firme, forte e unida. Até os créditos finais me emocionaram, mostrando a fundação de apoio à pessoas que enfrentavam o mesmo que Freddie, fazendo comparações com os meninos em 1970 e eles se apresentando nos dias atuais. O restante dos créditos rodaram ao som de "Don't Stop Me Now", o que me fez rir.

-Que foi? - Brian perguntou por curiosidade.

-Tinha que ser logo essa pra encerrar o filme? - eu ri.

-Nunca foi nossa favorita - Bri concordou comigo - mas olha... Foi impressionante...

-Muito emotivo mesmo - assenti, comentando sobre o filme - sério, é tão... teve partes que foi como rever tudo de novo, exatamente como aconteceu, outras nem tanto, mas no fim meu amor, foi uma experiência incrível, de verdade.

-Pra mim também, acabei lembrando do que aconteceu entre o que o filme retratou, coisas que não mostraram, e é claro, também lembrei do que mostraram - Brian refletiu, pensativo.

Nós nos reunimos com o restante da família, que também tinha sua opinião a dar.

-Eu lembro mais ou menos do dia do Live Aid - disse Jimmy - mas a versão do filme me fez lembrar do que eu tinha esquecido...

-Pai, você não dublou o Gwilym, não? Porque a voz dele tava idêntica a sua, só pode ser a sua! - Emily disse com espanto.

-Ah não meu amor, é só ele me imitando, se ele convenceu vocês que tinha a voz igual a minha, é só porque ele é um excelente ator - ponderou Brian.

-Não pai, tem certeza que vocês não tiveram nenhum filho antes da Emily? Tenho quase certeza de que o Gwilym pode ser nosso irmão perdido - brincou Louisa.

-Ai, Lou... Você me mata de vergonha desse jeito - escondi o rosto por trás da mão.

-Bem que a senhora disse que ele era muito parecido com o tio Brian, tia Chrissie - apontou Rory - e isso impressionou demais a Lou.

Nós acabamos rindo de toda aquela conversa e no fim das contas, não achei o filme uma coisa ruim. Se seu propósito era fazer os desajustados acreditarem que eram campeões, o filme tinha conseguido isso. Assistí-lo e relembrar minha história ligada ao Queen, ao mesmo tempo, me fez me sentir assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E fim dessa mini fic que eu escrevi em tempo recorde. Esse comentário da Emily veio de uma entrevista do Brian que disse que os filhos dele realmente perguntaram se ele não tinha dublado o Gwilym no filme. A minha versão do filme dentro do universo da história tem umas cenas a mais com a Chrissie, já que nesse universo ela tem um papel maior na história do Queen. Agora vamos voltar com a nossa programação normal com capítulos de A Garota dos Sonhos e outras one shots. Té mais ver, obrigada por ler!

**Author's Note:**

> Era pra essa história ser bem mais curtinha e simples, só o Gwilym conhecendo os May, mas aí eu empolguei, fazer o que? Aliás, essa história foi muito pedida aqui no AO3 e eu também já tava com essa ideia faz um tempo, então, aí está mais um pouquinho do universo de PODC. Espero que gostem.


End file.
